A Giant with a Small Heart
by ActionLover203
Summary: "Being accepted into the Royal Asgardian Family was an honour, especially when you're a Jotun" Kari had been part of a small village, but after the Frost Giants destroyed it, she decided to help Odin defeat them. After that, she had to go with them, and was accepted into the Royal Family. She becomes the sibling of Thor and Loki. But her life gets worse when Thor is banished.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Yeah... I have a stupid habit of starting a fanfiction and not finishing it. BUT! I promise this one has an end... and it's only a few chapters. I've been writing this one down when I started to re-watch Thor because of INFINITY WAR. I didn't want to see my baby Loki die and I had this OC in my head for a while... so... yeah. I hope you like it and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Being accepted into the Royal Asgardian Family was an honour, especially when you're a Jotun. Before the Frost Giants invaded Midgard, they started with their own home… Jotunheim. It wasn't known as the "Land of the Frost Giants"… no, that name was given to the land because the Frost Giants destroyed it. Before that though, I was part of a small village named Gipt Jotunns which translates directly to "Gift Giants". My village was full of giantesses with various "gifts". I happened to be one of those giantesses with a very unique, but strange gift. I had the ability to feel the emotions and alter the emotions of other beings, no matter the species. We called it empathy. I remember that I wanted to become a warrior, but my father kept telling me that my gift would crush me if I were to ever even step on the battlefield. I, of course didn't listen to him. He was right in a way but also wrong. The first few times I went to training, my head pounded with all the strong emotions that were present but I got over it in a few minutes.

When the day came that the Frost Giants invaded our village, I was one of the warriors that stayed behind to protect the village. They came in and slaughtered most of my people. I managed to fight them off for a bit, but more came to aid their fallen comrades. So I faltered with every blow and every hit. I saw a flash of kaleidoscopic light and a man on a black horse with multiple legs appeared. His right eye looked like it was ripped out and he had a spear with him.

He defeated the remaining invaders and I thanked him. I asked him if I could assist him in conquering the surviving warmongers. He accepted my offer… and so we defeated them and took their power source. Rather than leaving me on Jotunheim, he took me with him. At that time I was rather young, I was like a five-year old in Jotun terms (well, by my village terms) but I was the size of a small human child.

To be honest I loved them and considered them as my family. Unfortunately I kept on growing until it got to such a stage that I would hit my head whenever I walk through archways and doorways, I would also hear laughter whenever I did (My village was one of the 'Large Ones', a village where ginormous giants would live). I asked Queen Frigga if she can somehow cast a spell on me to shrink… and she did. I shrunk to an average sized female. The insults shifted from my large form to the small body. However… my strength never left me, I was still able to pick up Mjolnir and I could throw a feast table further away than Volstagg could—

"Kari, watch out!" I heard Sif call out before something hit me in the head.

I was sitting on the edge of the wall that was near the vast "ocean" that surrounded Asgard. I was a tad slow with the reaction time and a squeak escaped me. The thing hit me on the side of the head and I fell into the water. When I came up to see the startled faces, I felt very stupid for not heeding the warning. I decided to climb up the rocks that protected the walls from corrosion and jump back up. I glared at them before I growled,

"Thanks for the warning Lady Sif"

"I tried" She shrugged

I could see that Thor and Loki tried desperately to stifle their laughter and when I looked at the Warriors Three their gazes shifted away from my own. I gave out a sigh before I looked up again,

"Go ahead… I guess I deserve that for not paying attention"

Laughter erupted as I shook my head. Loki was the first to stop and come up with a suave joke,

"At least you don't have to wash it anymore"

"Ha ha… your humour is to be commended Loki" I countered as I rolled my eyes.

I left the laughing crowd as fast as I could. I couldn't ruin another dress with my careless actions. I reached the palace and made a smooth course to my room. I closed the doors and started to undress. I decided to go with brown trousers, a dark purple long sleeved shirt and a loose lilac blouse. I slipped on simple boots… but before I could stand up to leave my chambers, I saw Queen Frigga waiting in the entrance. She had a beautiful golden gown that complimented her hair. She bore a soft smile when she looked at me.

"Another incident? I hope it wasn't your favourite" She smirked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Luckily not… I, um… fell into the water…" I stammered, I didn't want to tell her how though.

"What seems to be the matter Kari? You're not as alert as you used to be… are you feeling ill?" She tried as she came and sat on my bed next to me.

I took a deep shaky breath before answering, "No… I miss Midgard, but it's not just the world I miss… it is… it's the friends I made there…"

I did miss Midgard, I was sent there to "report" back to the Allfather about the events that occur there. But that wasn't the reason why he sent me. I keep thinking that he sent me to ease the pain I suffer from losing my home.

"I assure you… you will see them again. We wouldn't force you to do something you do not wish to do" Queen Frigga comforted, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know I will… I suppose that I am a little… fussy" I jested, giving a small chuckle. She gave another smile when she looked at me.

"Kari… I wish your mother could have seen how you have grown into this beautiful woman I see before me. You are stronger than you were when I first saw you. The many things you have overcome in your youth, you can overcome again. I have seen how you treat the mortals… and I understand that you miss them." Queen Frigga explained, giving another sweet smile.

I gave her a smile of my own. The words she spoke were true, I did overcome things far worse than these emotions. But I never had to deal with my own emotions though. A sense of guilt and… compassion rang through my ears, but I knew it wasn't my own. It felt like it came from somewhere behind me and for some reason it felt like those two emotions came from two different people.

"Thank you Mother" I grinned as I gave her a hug. Unfortunately I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I looked up and saw that no one was there… but I knew who would have been.

I released her and allowed her to wipe away the tear. I gave out another sigh before she stood. She left and allowed me to be alone to my thoughts once again. I felt those two emotions become stronger with each lingering moment.

"I know someone is there… your emotions are giving you away" I said, not expecting a response. I stood up and walked towards the balcony. They didn't need to utter their names for I knew who they were.

"I'm sorry that I laughed at you" Thor apologized. I could hear his footsteps approaching. I gave out a tired sigh as I sagged.

"And I apologise for the comment earlier" Loki added. Their guilt shot through my ears again, making me breathe in deeply.

"You are not the ones causing my sadness, I just… I guess I am longing for my friends." I responded, looking out into the infinite abyss. "You two of all people should know that… you have been spying on me since I was sent there."

Their guilt shifted into shock and then quickly swung into regret. I smiled as they realised they have been caught. I put a serious face on when Thor uttered the words,

"You have no proof"

I turned to them and gave him a smirk, "Oh really? Do you remember Darian? We dated before he nearly got struck with lightning. What about Luther who had a nightmare of a man with black hair and green eyes urging him to stay away from me? Or the wonderful black man named Ryder who got terribly hurt by a stampede of deer who got frightened by an unknown force. Shall I continue?"

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows as they shifted nervously. Their nervousness vibrated through my hands as I put them on my hips. Thor opened his mouth but closed it after a scanty amount of seconds. Loki raised his head and eyebrows a tad, symbolising that he wanted to say something but he was unsure if he should. My smile grew wider as the atmosphere became more and more stiff. I always loved their reactions whenever I pin them down with matters such as these. It showed that they do care for me.

"In our defence… they didn't deserve you" Loki deducted after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes, none of them deserved a beautiful princess such as yourself" Thor agreed, pointing a finger at me.

I couldn't hold the laughter anymore, so I broke down and clutched my sides. Their relief crawled into my stomach and eased my howling laughter into small chuckles. I breathed deeply before I continued,

"And that is why I love you both…" I sighed, giving them a big smile. I gave them a hug. I felt their hands rest on my lower back and their chins on my shoulders. A feeling of content poked from their palms straight into my back which made my smile even wider.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yup... I think I used "felt" too much and I think I switch tenses every now and again... so if you spot it and it bothers you, you can leave a review and I will try my best to fix it.**

 **I'll be posting every... second or third day on this story just to wait for reviews and stuff like that. So yeah! Again, I hope you like this story and my character, I tried my very best _not_ to make a Mary Sue. I always feel like all my characters are Mary Sues.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Review Reply:**

 **pottergirls:** I'm glad you like the prologue! I hope you'll like this one.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, here's a fun fact; I was writing this chapter as I was watching the movie. I was trying to be accurate because this story is rolling with the events of the original movie. So... yeah...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The ceremony was quite loud with the cheering crowds… to be honest it gave me a headache. Thor held up Mjolnir in a mighty stance before he descended down the steps. However he was quite the show-off when he walked down the two rows of warriors. I smiled when Lady Sif uttered in a tone of disbelief,

"Oh please!"

I was standing between Loki and Lady Sif on the steps that lead to the throne. I looked up at Odin to see his tiresome face looking at the parading Thor. When he came near to the steps, he kneeled and put his hammer down. He took his helmet off too. He rested an elbow on his knee and smiled his most excited smile. Before I could react, he winked at me and Queen Frigga. She gave him a shake of her head while I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Odin stood up and tapped his spear once onto the ground making a booming noise to silence the crowd. Odin started the ceremony,

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn."

I looked to Loki and found that his eyes were cast down. I pursed my lips as his anger and jealousy vibrated through my head. Queen Frigga gazed at him as well, knowing that her son was displeased.

"So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king." Odin said triumphantly.

I looked up to him when he continued on with his speech,

"I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come…"

I stopped listening when I felt something rather odd. I had been in sync with Odin's Vault for extra precautions. And an ice cold spike ran up my back which caused me to stand up straighter. I was snapped back to the ceremony when Odin asked Thor the Promises of Kings,

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear" Thor replied

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear" Thor replied a little louder

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

I looked down to Thor as Odin asked him the last Promise.

"I swear!" Thor declared in a victorious tone

"Then, on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…"

I looked up at Odin only to see his eye wander off into the sky expectantly. I frowned slightly at this… he only does this when… oh right…

"The Frost Giants!" Odin gasped as he looked up a little.

Odin tapped his spear again on the ground which made another booming sound. But it had a slight metal ring to it. That was the sound to summon the Destroyer… someone did infiltrate the Vault. The ceremony stopped immediately as Odin, Loki and Thor set off towards the Vault. I followed them with a quick jog… curse these small legs.

When we reached the Vault, it was covered in ice. I was standing beside Odin and saw the Destroyer walk back into its "chamber". We walked down the corridor and examined the damage. I knelt down and examined a Frost Giant's hand gripping the ledge. I looked away and saw a deceased guard that was mostly covered in frost. I stood up and walked towards the trio.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor grunted, sending a sharp needle of anger into my heart.

"They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well." Odin replied in a calm tone whilst looking at the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics…" Thor said in disbelief.

"They didn't" Odin interrupted.

"Well, I want to know why!" Thor ordered.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Odin explained

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable—" Thor continued before I interrupted him.

"This looks like a futile attempt from a group of rebels. It doesn't mean that Laufey broke the truce!" I tried, crossing my arms. I noticed that Loki was glancing at me as I looked at Thor with anger.

"Then what does it mean?" Thor asked in a doubtful way.

"It possibly means that the rebels didn't agree with the truce and wanted to destroy Asgard for what happened centuries ago. Hence the probability of taking the Casket for their own selfish desires" I answered calmly, giving a slight shrug as I suggested a few possibilities.

"What action would you take?" Odin asked when he turned and looked at Thor.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again." Thor suggested as he lightly swung Mjolnir up and down.

"You're thinking only as a warrior." Odin said with a disappointing tone.

"This was an act of war!" Thor countered.

"This wasn't an act of war. If it was, Laufey would have interrupted the ceremony to kill Father." I challenged, raising my voice to counter Thor's.

"This was the act of but a few, doomed to fail." Odin agreed.

"Look how far they got!" Thor marvelled, showing with his hand from the doorway to where he stood.

"We will find the breach in our defences and it will be sealed" Odin said, ignoring Thor's statement.

"As King of Asgard…" Thor began angrily.

"But you're not king!" Odin barked, still keeping a calm face. "Not yet"

I felt the tension in the room rising in my chest, almost making me choke. Luckily I managed to swallow it down and look to the ground. Odin walked away… almost in a way that I could feel his disappointment trailing behind him. Thor stormed out of the Vault. Loki and I followed from a distance and we saw that he went into the feasting halls. Loki hid behind a pillar and I hid behind another.

We saw that Thor flipped a table and roared his anger. The table landed with a loud rumble. When he was done, he sat on the stairs and rested his arms on his knees. Loki came from his hiding spot and sat next to Thor. He looked up but immediately stared off into the distance.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now, Brother." Thor grumbled as Loki sat down. "This was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come" Loki assured as he looked over Thor. "In time"

I finally came out of my hiding place and sat next to them. Thor looked at me but immediately looked away too. I could feel his frustration seeping into my sides.

"I can't blame you for your anger…" I tried as I rested my elbows on my knees.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three entered with Volstagg asking in disbelief,

"What's this?"

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army" Loki continued, as if they didn't exist.

"Exactly" Thor agreed

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father" Loki interrupted.

I felt Thor's spark of excitement as he came up with a plan. He looked at Loki, which made Loki realise what Thor was about to do.

"No, no, no. I know that look" Loki said worryingly.

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders" Thor defied, pointing to the ground.

"Thor, it's madness" Loki explained.

"Madness? What sort of madness" Volstagg asked as he looked at them.

"We're going to Jotunheim" Thor declared.

"Oh no, you're not! Thor, you clearly didn't hear Father! He will punish you if you go! Or worse banish you for disobeying." I intercepted.

"This isn't like your journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim" Fandral explained inching closer.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket. We would be just looking for answers" Thor replied as innocently as he could.

"It is forbidden!" Lady Sif argued.

Up until there, I just stopped listening. I know Thor convinced them to go by reminding them what he has done for them. I focused on Loki and I could feel a slight… regret? I frowned a bit, but I didn't read too much into it.

"And Kari… a beautiful woman with the strength of a thousand men. Who lead you into gorgeous Realms that you have never seen or battled in before?" Thor asked me as his grin grew even wider.

I sighed but reluctantly smiled, "You did… but I still think this is a stupid idea"

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim" Thor decreed.

We all rode on our horses towards the Bifrost. I could sense their excitement bubbling inside me… and dare I say it… I was also excited. I was waiting for something interesting to happen the whole time I have been waiting for the ceremony to commence. When we reached it, we jumped off our horses and approached Heimdall the Gatekeeper. Loki strode past Thor and offered,

"Leave this to me"

He started but was cut short by Heimdall,

"Good Heimdall…"

"You're not dressed warmly enough"

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked, a bit flabbergasted at Heimdall's guess.

"Do you think you can deceive me?" Heimdall asked calmly, still keeping his stance.

"You must be mistaken…" Loki scoffed, trying to get past Heimdall's walls.

"Enough!" Thor ordered as he brushed past Loki. I felt Loki's anger spike up into my feet which made me tilt my head a little. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." Heimdall uttered. He looked at Loki and then back at Thor, "I wish to know how that happened"

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned" Thor declared. "Understand?"

He brushed past Heimdall, not even waiting for an answer. We walked past him, but I felt another sharp needle of anger shoot into my back. I knew that anger came from Loki… Volstagg must have said something.

We made our way to the mouth of the Bifrost and waited for Heimdall. He slid in his sword and sparks of electricity sprang from it. The building started to spin slowly, but it gradually picked up speed in a matter of minutes. The "nozzle" was normally situated on the top, but if the building spins, it makes its descent to the mouth of the original machine. This was how the Bifrost activated.

"Be warned, I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. And you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim." Heimdall said in his deadpan voice.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, and with you upon it." Heimdall replied.

"I have no plans to die today" Thor decided.

"None do" Heimdall agreed

The immense dimensional energy flowed through my body and I felt myself being pulled into the stream. I saw the barren Jotunheim approach in a matter of seconds. We landed in a cloud of smoke and stood up… we were now in Jotunheim.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, I was trying to be accurate with the events, so my descriptions might a little bland. I didn't know how to describe how the Bifrost works, so if you understand it and can put up a better description than I can, leave a review and I will hopefully change the story a bit...**

 **I hope she wasn't uh... "blocking the plot", I always feel like I write my characters that way... But! I do hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and I'll...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Review Reply:**

 **melkorkams25:** What? It isn't a boy name... well I don't think it is anyway. I always do research before I name my characters and Kari as an Old Norse _girl_ name that means "pure". And you misspelled illegal. If you wanna have a look, google norse baby girl names, click the first link and look for Kari.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know I know... I said I would post every second or third day, but the review caught me off guard. Not that I don't love talking to you guys and getting feedback from you, I just couldn't understand that one... is it illegal to call a girl Kari? It is a Norwegian variant of the Greek name "Katherine". I just wanted to put the name in because I like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The frozen land was covered with snow and ice. Remnants of a mighty temple stood as stubborn as Thor was. I could feel everyone's fear impale my insides, except for Thor's… no, he was the idiot in the group who had the determination.

"We shouldn't be here" Hogun said.

"Let's move" Thor ordered after a few moments of silence.

We all followed Thor through Jotunheim and ignored a crumbling pillar toppling to the floor. I almost flinched when I felt a sense of anger coming from different directions. I hurried to Loki's side and took a deep breath. He looked at me with concern before I heard his calming voice crawl into my head,

" _It is alright Kari… I will protect you"_

" _I am afraid, Brother. Laufey will kill me if he recognizes me…"_

I voiced back to him, looking into his eyes. My vision blurred because of the accursed tears that threatened to flow. I blinked them back though. I heard his voice once again,

" _He won't, you are smaller than you were when you defeated them. Laufey will never recognize you."_

I nodded and thanked him silently. We hiked a long way to reach the destroyed temple. As we did, Loki and I kept speaking to each other in our heads. He tried to calm me down by mentioning all the victories I have achieved in the past. It helped me up to a point… but I remained afraid. When we reached the "entrance" of the temple, Sif's weariness poked my belly.

"Where are they?" Sif asked as she looked to Thor.

"Hiding, as cowards always do" Thor answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A deep voice warned.

I finally flinched as I heard his voice… Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. I forced the tears back and stayed a little behind Loki.

"I am Thor Odinson!" Thor revealed, emanating an aura of nervousness and courage. I don't know how… but he did.

"We know who you are." Laufey responded, giving off spikes of cruel amusement that punctured my stomach.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asked angrily.

I could see Laufey looking right at us. His red eyes pierced through my soul and made me gasp silently.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey answered with a shake of his head.

"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor growled, threatening to throw Mjolnir.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief and so is your little sister! And why have you come here? To make peace?" Laufey barked when he stood up. This sudden movement made me shrink back in terror.

My heart sank when I heard Laufey mention me. His blood red eyes shot quickly to me, but they finally focused on Thor. I almost cried when I looked into them. I saw Loki stand protectively in front of me.

"You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." Laufey taunted as his soldiers surrounded us.

" _Loki! Please do something!"_ I voiced to Loki, looking around me.

"Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery." Thor challenged, ignoring the growing army.

I saw that they readied their frozen weapons with a small howl of wind. Loki broke his stance and rushed to meet Thor. I couldn't hear what he was saying but his fear made its way into my hands and feet. I saw that Thor tore away from Loki's hand.

"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do" Laufey continued, lowering his gaze to the floor as he uttered the last few words. "Go now, while I still allow it."

Another Giant stalked towards Loki and Thor but stopped a few metres away. I welcomed Loki's acceptance growing into the palms of my hands,

"We will accept your most gracious offer."

Thor's anger intensified when he looked at Loki. A sigh of relief escaped me as Loki and Thor turned to leave. The rest of the group turned too. But my heart dropped as I heard a Frost Giant soldier utter the dreadful words,

"Run back home, little princess"

I could feel Thor's satisfaction resonate inside me after those words left that awful mouth. He turned and hit the soldier away… thus starting the battle.

I summoned my spear and impaled one of the soldiers. I threw the corpse away and fought another. I balanced the blade of my spear on the ground and used it as a pole to launch my boot into the giant's face.

I landed on him and struck another fighter. I felt a rumble behind me, so I turned and swung my spear into the attacker's head. Unfortunately the attacker was Laufey. He stopped my spear by grabbing it by the handle. I gasped as he grabbed more of the handle with another hand and flung me into a wall.

The force made me cry out in pain. I toppled to the ground but looked up to see Laufey drop the spear and run straight toward me. I jumped up and slammed my foot against the ground. This caused a spike to burrow through the ground and slam into Laufey's chest. It flung him back and gave me time to summon my spear again.

I saw a soldier charge at me, so I threw my spear and it drove itself between the giant's eyes. I called it back and stabbed another Giant in the chest. I threw a few kicks into its leg when it refused to fall and die. I brought my spear up with force and the reaction caused the Giant to split in half. I blocked a blow from a soldier with the handle of my spear. I head-butted him, thus making his head cave in… I forgot I was that strong. But alas, my contemplation brought my downfall.

A blinding power struck me in the head and caused me to tumble. I held out my hand which led to my spear's movement. I caught it and hurled the blade into the soldier's shoulder before he could render the killing move. When I made sure I had ground to flip, I put my feet onto his chest and booted him away from me. I landed on my feet as his corpse flew away. I flicked my hair away from my eyes and readied for another soldier.

To my surprise no one charged at me yet, but I saw Sif struggling with one. I growled and ran towards the quarrelling warrior and jumped up. I plunged my spear into the soldier's back and ripped it towards the head. The blade stopped unfortunately, but that didn't stop the giant from falling to the ground. I pulled the spear out and gave a warm smile to Lady Sif as she looked at me with horror and surprise.

A spike of anger burrowed itself into my side and caused me to dodge an attack from a soldier. I flipped away as the warrior tried again. I blocked a blow and kicked the soldier away into a dagger of ice that sprouted from the ground. I tilted my head in pride… but I cursed myself as I felt a strong force plunge a frozen blade through my back and stomach.

The agonising pain caused me to scream. The blade was pulled out and I fell to the icy floor. I heard a deep yelp and felt the ground grumble when the body hit the ground. I felt someone pull me up by my shoulder. I looked up and saw Loki. I scrambled up and leaned onto Loki for support.

"I told you I would protect you" He smiled as he looked into my eyes. He turned away from me and ordered Thor, "We must go!"

"Then go!" Thor responded while battling the other soldiers.

I saw Laufey stand up and summon his beast that caused the ground to shake. My friends' horror drove into my legs as we tried to see the danger. Apparently, Frost Giants have the ability to make ice into monsters… who knew? Loki dragged me along as they started running. I tried my best to run while clinging to Loki. I could feel the blood stain my clothes… but that was the least of my worries. We had a giant beast on our tails. We could feel the ground shake again. So I looked back and saw that it had almost gotten Hogun. It looked like it had plummeted. I felt a sense of hope but still heard rumbling sounds coming from under us.

We stopped at the sight of where we first started our trek. I could hear a voice calling out to Heimdall, but I couldn't recognize the voice. We saw the beast's claw plant into the ground in front of us and saw it rising. It roared its anger as it ascended even more. It rose to its back legs and prepared to swipe. I saw something red fly into the monster's mouth. This caused it to topple, showing the gaping hole in its head. Thor landed and it fell off the cliff with a loud rumble. He then turned to us with a triumphant smile. But that smile soon dropped when more soldiers surrounded us, including Laufey. But before they struck, multi-coloured light roared behind us. We turned around to see Odin on Sleipner, his eight-legged horse.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor screamed excitedly.

"Silence" Odin ordered, causing Thor's disappointment to cross into my wound. This made me grimace in pain.

Laufey ascended to reach Odin's eyes and taunted,

"Allfather. You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now." Odin said, ignoring Laufey's observation.

"Your boy sought this out" Laufey argued.

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed." Odin bargained.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and death." Laufey growled.

"So be it" Odin agreed, wobbling slightly.

I saw Laufey attempting to kill Odin, but the Allfather retaliated and called the Bifrost. This resulted in Laufey being swung back. I felt the dimensional energy once again flow through my body. I released Loki when we returned to the Bifrost. The landing force was too great for me. I fell to the floor with a grunt, causing Loki's concern to grow even more. I didn't hear their argument, I only felt Sif's hands pull me to her shoulder. The feeling in my legs gave out and led to my full weight rest on her shoulders.

She rushed me to the Healing Room and set me down in a bed. I groaned in pain… and I couldn't hold my eyes open any… longer. Darkness closed in and caused my head to explode with pain.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Again, I wrote this whole fanfic while watching the movie. Not in one day of course (but that be cool), but in like a few weeks. To be honest I watched the movie a lot! But that doesn't mean I don't like it anymore!**

 **Like I said before, I was caught off guard with the review and I wanted to reply to it. And the only way I could do that though was to post another chapter... Yeah, yeah I see those disappointing looks. Call me petty if it makes you feel better, I don't care. But if you want to leave a review about it, I don't mind either. And I'll edit the replies if you reviewed on the previous chapter. So I'll...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Review Reply:**

 **melkorkams25:** Oh! Okay, well that's cool! But I did do research and it told me it was a girls name... not that I'm saying it's not a boys name, but the site told me that... maybe I have to do more research next time... Anyway! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah yeah, it's the same as yesterday. I just wanted to reply again... Leave me alone! I like talking to you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The pain became more bearable after each moment that passed. When I sensed that Odin had gone into the Odinsleep… I didn't know what to do. But what I felt was something… I had experienced before. It had been years since I last felt my heart ache so fiercely. I became aware of Loki's sadness and weariness pulse through my head. I opened my eyes and smiled as I saw Loki sitting by my side. My hand rested on his. I let out a sigh of happiness, but it was cut short as I noticed Loki's growing fear. I frowned and sat up to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I crossed my legs.

He opened his mouth but closed it again, making his fear grow into my sides. I moved my head to look into his eyes. I moved my eyes to his hand that he was scratching. I put my hand on the two hands which caused him to stop. He looked into my eyes… his weariness built to a weight bearing on my shoulders.

"Loki?" I pushed, gripping Loki's hands a little harder. I blinked a few times before I continued. "If you want to tell me about Thor's banishment… Father already told me"

His weariness and fear didn't dissipate though, this made me worry even more. I felt his sadness crush my heart. I sensed that… tears filled his vision.

"Loki… please tell me what's wrong" I tried as I inched a little closer to him. I put another hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath before he asked,

"Did… did you know about… it?" Loki stammered in a shaky voice.

"Know about what?" I asked, frowning as his sadness caused me to exhale deeply.

"That… I… that I'm Laufey's… son?" He squeaked, making his fear crunch my insides. My heart abandoned my body when he said the last few words. I couldn't believe my ears. I frowned in confusion though after I sensed his weariness burn my fingertips. I smiled and looked at him.

"That is not going to stop me from calling you my brother" I assured, giving him a hug. I could feel his arms squeeze me tight. His tears soaked my loose top which made me hug him harder. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"You will never be a monster in my eyes… and I will never ever fear you. I have known all of my life that I don't belong in this family, yet you all accepted me anyway." I explained as I released him and made him look into my eyes. I smiled at him again. "Besides I think you are more closely related to me than you ever were"

He frowned slightly and tilted his head. He gave me a confused smirk before asking, "What do you mean?"

His sadness and fear disintegrated as I saw his smile, "Well… technically speaking you're half-Jotun… and I am a Jotun. You are… well, we are from the same Realm… we may not be blood-related… but we are connected in the same way." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. I squeezed it affectionately and sighed.

"I was afraid you'd reject me" Loki uttered, looking away.

"Hey," I said as I turned his head to look at me. "I may not be your sister… but you will always be my brother." I grinned.

His smirk brightened my otherwise awful day. I exhaled but groaned as a spike of pain borrowed though my body,

"Thing is… I knew about Odin going into the temple and bringing back a baby… but I didn't know it was Laufey's son. I am guessing Father knew this and kept the truth"

"So you knew I was adopted?" Loki asked again.

"Yes… but I forgot. I don't know how… but I did. The only thing I can remember from that day… is holding you in my arms and smiling all the way. When Odin told me that you were left to die, I kept thinking that 'maybe I'm not the only one who has lost a family today'" I explained. His happiness grew as I ended my sentence. "It is true that you were small… I thought you were malnourished when I first saw you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Loki asked.

"I don't know… I think that I didn't want to lose you if I did" I whispered, letting a few tear drops roll down my cheeks.

Loki's compassion rang through my ears again and caused me to cry even more. A sigh escaped him as he hugged me. I held onto him tightly and burrowed my head into his shoulder.

* * *

Instead of staying in my chambers to contemplate after Loki left, I made my way to where my friends were resting. Sif helped me to sit down without my wound throbbing. Fandral gave me a smirk before I could say anything to object.

"This does not count Fandral…" I grumbled as I recalled a bet he had made with me years ago. "The wager does not apply to this situation."

Fandral's disappointment made me smile. But the rest of the Warriors Three grew annoyed. I jumped when I heard a familiar tone ring through the room. Unfortunately I didn't have the best of luck when it came with sudden surprises. I somehow fell onto my injured back, but I answered my "phone". It was a simple communication spell I embedded in everyone's phones I met and when they call me, a crystal I found 'rings'. It was a symbol that was carved into it that corresponds to the spell.

"Kari speaking… State your troubles" I answered, slightly groaning as I got more comfortable on the floor. I sensed that Sif wanted to help me up but I stopped her by holding out my hand.

"Kari! I'm sorry that I'm bothering you, I know you're in an important meeting… but I need you to listen." A recognisable tone worried over the communication barrier.

"Erik? What seems to be the matter?" I asked, frowning as I tilted my head.

"You know all the stories you told me as a child? About Thor and Mjolnir and Bifrost?" Erik questioned, giving off a sense of confusion.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Well there's this… guy… I… I don't know how to say this… but he says he knows them and he says he… is… Thor. I don't know if it's a scam or what—" He started before I jumped up into a sitting position. I almost screamed when I heard Thor potentially being on Midgard,

"What?!"

I squeaked in pain as the wound spiked. The feeling of concern from everyone caused my wound to be skewered, almost as if it was lifted in mid-air. I raised my arms in an attempt to stop them. Thankfully they did.

"I mean… what do you mean?" I meekly creaked as I rested on my arms

"Well, uh… I don't know… I just want you to check him out. I… he's wrapping Jane in all of this." He sighed, emanating an aura of distress.

I took a deep breath before I assured him, "I'll… I'll come as soon as I can. But I, um… I will come with some friends though. We've been investigating things like these… these um… well, weird nutcases" I lied, trying to sound sincere.

"So he was delusional" Erik sighed as his worry doubled.

"I will have to see for myself though, so I'll see you as soon as I can" I assured, taking a deep breath.

"Okay… okay. Thank you Kari… I knew you'd be able to help" Erik said, his distress leaving his tone.

"You're welcome Erik. I have to go… the meeting's gonna start again. Bye" I apologised, giving a small smile.

"Thank you again, Kari. Good luck with the meeting" Erik wished, giving off a sense of happiness.

"Thank you Erik" I accepted, ending the call right then and there.

I groaned loudly and collapsed onto my back. Luckily I didn't fall near the fire, so I didn't burn my head. Their concern grew again, but this time I held out my hand to be hauled up. The pain subsided a little bit as I sat down. I put my face into my hands. I knew I couldn't just stand up and go to Midgard… Odin said I should stay here until Thor returns.

"What are we waiting for? Let's find him!" Lady Sif suggested. Her excited demeanour vibrating through my stomach.

I sighed, which caused their concern to flow into my hands and feet. I cast my eyes down,

"We can't…" I said. I felt dead inside knowing I couldn't do anything to help Thor without breaking rules. I sat back and closed my eyes. "You are more than welcome to go… I cannot… I can't go back without breaking the rules. You guys may…"

I stood up and left them in confusion. I didn't want to feel alone… so I went to the Bifrost to wait for them. I knew they would do something to help Thor… I took a horse from the stables and rode. When I arrived I hopped off and sat inside the Bifrost. I sat near the entrance next to Heimdall.

"So? Are they going to come?" I asked him as he stood guard.

"Yes… it is a good thing I sent Jeffery to tell them." He replied, his happiness growing inside me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **You know what? I'm throwing that 'every second day posting' out the window. Since I am clearly disobeying my own posting rule. Every time I get a review (which is great by the way), I feel like I need to reply to it!**

 **I just love talking to you guys! You peeps are the best to read the story and leave the review! I just love you and I love writing stories! Especially if it is such a positive audience.**

 **P.S a side note, I was not trying to be mean when I replied to this one and the previous one!**

 **So I'll...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Yeah I didn't completely write off my posting rules... just for those few days I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"You would defy the commands of Loki, our king, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?" Heimdall berated them. I stood behind them with a big smile.

"Yes" Sif said, her fear flowing into my legs

"Good" Heimdall said almost expectantly. His relief mixed in with the warriors' confusion.

"So you'll help us?" Sif asked.

"I am bound by honour to our king. I cannot open the bridge to you" Heimdall chided, walking past all of us.

"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandral commented as his confusion grew even more.

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asked

"We find Thor" I suggested as I sauntered to the mouth of the Bifrost. Fandral gave me a confused glance before he said,

"And here I thought you weren't going to help us"

"I'm not… I am simply trying to stop four traitors from helping Thor" I said sarcastically

Their faces soured into an expression of disbelief, but before they could say anything I raised my hand. A spark erupted from Heimdall's sword and the Bifrost activated. The dimensional energy had flown through me once again and we were sucked into the stream of light. We landed in a very familiar desert. I sighed and pulled out my communication crystal. I checked where we were and I was surprised to see that it was the same place where Erik had called me… well it was close to where he had called me.

"Let's go" I ordered, leading them to the little town up the hill.

To be honest, I felt embarrassed as I walked through the streets. The townsfolk's confusion vibrated through my body, however the only emotion I got from Lady Sif and the Warriors Three was determination. I took a deep breath as we walked up the street. I followed a map that displayed on my crystal, it indicated where Erik had called me.

"You are right that Midgard has changed, Kari" Fandral commented.

We trotted excitedly up to the glass door when we saw Thor. Volstagg knocked on the door and announced,

"Found you!"

Thor looked up in disbelief. We smiled happily and waved at him. I ignored Erik and Darcy dropping their glasses.

"My friends!" Thor bellowed as we entered.

Volstagg was the first to hug him and I squeezed in and lifted Thor off his feet.

"This is good! This is good." Volstagg said.

I felt Erik, Darcy and Jane's confusion and disbelief resonate inside my bones. Volstagg saw this and introduced us,

"Excuse me. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

"Kari?" Darcy asked, making me shrink back.

"Uh… in my defence I did say I would bring friends to help him." I explained nervously.

"My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come" Thor said as his sadness stung my eyes. I could sense Volstagg's confusion along with everybody else's.

"We're here to take you home" Fandral protested.

"You know I can't go home. My father is dead because of me." Thor confessed, giving a sense of guilt tunnelling down my spine. "And I must remain in exile."

"Thor, your father still lives" Sif corrected as she shook her head in confusion.

Thor's guilt evaporated into anger. And I think I know who it was directed at. Jane chimed in before anything else could happen.

"Okay. Hold on, why didn't you tell me you come from Asgard, Kari?"

"If I did you'd all see me as delusional or craz—" I explained before I got interrupted by a big boom.

We went to investigate and saw a tornado looking cloud hovering above the sight of where we first teleported.

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asked nervously.

"Oh no… not the Destroyer" I uttered in fear.

We walked down a little further down the street. Thor's worry bounced into my heart as he ordered the others,

"Jane, you have to leave."

"What are you gonna do?" Jane asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm staying here" Thor replied, looking down.

"Thor's going to fight with us" Volstagg added excitedly.

"My friends, I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety." Thor explained, looking around him.

"Well, if you're staying, then so am I" Jane said as her confidence bounded into my hands.

"We'll need some time" Thor said as he walked past us.

"You'll have it!" Fandral assured.

We walked down the street to meet the Destroyer head on. I felt a plan pop into Sif's head with a burst of confidence.

"Keep it distracted"

I summoned my spear and waited for the Warriors Three to begin an attack. Fandral and Hogun launched Volstagg into the deadly machine and Volstagg roared,

"For Asgard!"

But the Destroyer smacked him away and into a car. Volstagg waited for the Destroyer to loom over him and I saw Lady Sif jumping onto the meatal beast with her spear piercing through its neck. It temporarily shut down. I could feel Sif's triumph bounce down the street as she stayed kneeled on it. But it dissipated when the Destroyer turned itself around and face Sif. It almost blasted into her if she hadn't rolled off it.

I decided to jump in and morph my spear into a hammer. I jumped and swung it into the Destroyer's head. Unfortunately, it only staggered and fired into my direction. I jumped away, but the blast sent flying debris into my side. I fell with a grunt, but I was shocked to see the Destroyer shoot through the street and towards Sif. She got launched off her feet and landed onto the street.

I threw the debris off me and tried to throw it at the Destroyer. I missed and hit its leg, but I didn't hinder it from destroying the deli where the Warriors Three were blasted into. I saw Volstagg fly out the building while being on fire. I got up and summoned my hammer once again. I hopped over the debris and screamed a battle cry. When the Destroyer looked at me I jumped up and brought my hammer down on its chest. I landed on it, but it didn't even hesitate to throw me off. I landed on a car with a grunt. I felt someone pull me up and off the car,

"Kari, you have done enough! You have to go and stop Loki." Thor ordered.

I nodded quickly before we stood up and ran. He left me to speak to the Warriors Three while Lady Sif and I made sure that Jane, Erik and Darcy were safe.

"Wait!" Jane said and turned to see what Thor was about to do. We stood and watched. Thor was walking towards the Destroyer in a calm fashion. It kicked a car away and looked down at Thor. We didn't know what he said, but the Destroyer readied to shoot him. It extinguished the flame and turned. But instead of walking away, it backhanded Thor off his feet.

"No!" Jane cried. Sif stopped Erik and I tried to stop Jane. She ran to aid Thor and knelt beside him. Jane's sadness and Thor's satisfaction mixed inside my body and made my eyes tear. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three's sadness jumped into the mixture and mine was added too. I ran to Jane and knelt by Thor too. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at Thor's scratched face. I felt a slight buzzing inside my body, but gasped as I realized what it was. I looked up at something flying towards us. I grabbed Jane by the arms and tried to drag her away.

"No. No. No!" Jane pleaded as I pulled her away from Thor.

Mjolnir shot into Thor's hand, who caught it and a cloud of thunder and lightning appeared in the sky. The lightning travelled down to Mjolnir and Thor's armour reappeared. I could feel everyone's happiness brew inside of my bones and caused me to smile. The Destroyer readied itself for another blast, but it was cut short when Mjolnir was thrown out of the pillar of lightning and into the machine's cheek. This caused it to fire and miss. The Destroyer looked at the hammer as it shot back into its face and throw it off its feet. Thor caught it and waited for the machine to look up at him.

He ascended into a brewing tornado while barely escaping another blast. We all ran back towards the building but stopped to watch. I looked on in disbelief as various shapes of debris hit the Destroyer. A car hit it but it merely swatted it away. Before it could do something, it was lifted off his feet and into the tornado. I couldn't see much from where I was standing, but I only saw flashes of energy come out the highest point of the storm. A burst of energy blew from inside the tornado and something came crashing into the street… no doubt that it was the Destroyer.

From the cloud of dust came Thor marching out from it. He approached Jane as she asked,

"So, is this how you normally look?"

"More or less" Thor answered, his pride crawling into my feet.

"It's a good look" Jane complimented as she nodded her head in admiration.

"We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother" Thor suggested before he got interrupted by another familiar voice. I shrunk behind Lady Sif to try and hide from Agent Coulson. No one should know who I really am.

"Excuse me!"

I didn't even hear what they were saying because Lady Sif looked at me in confusion. I looked up at her and tried to explain,

"Mortals are not allowed to know who I really am. As far as those people know, I am on a private business trip."

"Oh" Lady Sif realised, nodding her head.

I peeked from her shoulder and saw that Thor had pulled Jane close to him. He flew up and towards the site. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before I uttered,

"Show off"

We made our way towards the SUV and we all climbed in. Darcy drove us towards the site. We all sat in complete silence on the way there. When we arrived, we jumped out and walked down the series of destroyed cars.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." He waited for a few moments to pass before he asked again, "Heimdall?"

"He doesn't answer" Thor said as we walked towards him.

"Then we are stranded" Hogun concluded.

"Heimdall! If you can hear me, we need you now!" Thor called up to the sky. He continued to call out to him and after a few moments, we heard a familiar booming sound. We looked up and saw the pillar of rainbow light. I looked back at Erik and gave him a hug.

"I'll try to be back soon… but I can't promise anything" I explained when I released him. He looked at me with distress but nodded. I left them and rushed to the site. I waved at Darcy and waited for Thor to finish. Jane's love for Thor flooded my body and caused me to smile. I crossed my arms and called out to him,

"Come on, lover boy! We need to go!"

He stood by my side and gave me a frown. I smiled at him and allowed the energy to flow through me once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one and I wanna say that we're nearing the ending for the story, yes it's tragic. But I didn't have a lot to write about so... yeah.**

 **So I'll...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **This is the last chapter in the story, sad I know. But, I am currently working on an Avengers fic. I am not gonna spoil it though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

When we landed, we saw that Heimdall collapsed next to the activation point. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif rushed to help Heimdall,

"Get him to the healing room!" Thor ordered as he hurried to exit the Bifrost. "Leave my brother to me"

I rushed to his side. He looked down at me but allowed me to cling to him as we shot up into the sky. It was scary how fast he was zipping down the Rainbow Bridge. And to think he did this every day. He stopped at the entrance of the castle and let me go once we landed.

"We need to go to Father's chambers" I commanded when I set off to the direction of Odin's chambers.

Our running footsteps echoed through the hall as we ran to stop Loki's plans. We heard familiar voices coming from the Odinsleep room so we went to investigate.

"Loki." Thor growled when we stopped at the doors.

"Thor!" Queen Frigga gasped and ran to hug him. "I knew you would return to us.

She released him and went to hug me too. We all looked at Loki as he backed away from us walking down the steps.

"Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" Thor suggested as the duo circled each other, readying for battle.

"What?" Queen Frigga asked as she looked at Loki. I summoned my spear and stood protectively in front of her.

"Why, it must have been enforcing Father's last command." Loki answered innocently, his weariness poking into my head.

"You're a talented liar, Brother. Always have been." Thor commented. Loki put a hand to his chest as if he was offended.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki concluded before he blasted Thor out of the room. I gasped in horror as Thor broke through the wall and fell. I made ready for battle and allowed Queen Frigga to run from the fight. She wasn't a coward, I think she wanted to get everyone else to help.

I charged at Loki and dodged a blast from Odin's spear, Gungnir. I slashed at Loki, but he blocked it. A kick from me sent him flying across the room. He quickly recuperated and jumped up with Gungnir in his hands. Before I could react, he shot me through the wall. I landed with a grunt and couldn't move properly. I saw his feet fly past my vision, but I couldn't do anything to stop him. I groaned in pain as I tried to stand up.

I looked up at Odin in his bed. I growled in anger as my limbs disobeyed me and let me fall back down.

"Please… let me stop Loki…" I whispered to myself, letting the tears finally flow now. "I don't want him to go down this path…"

I roared and forced myself to stand. I wobbled a little bit, but I ignored it and started running. I ran out the exit of the castle and prepared to jump. My legs were still a bit wobbly, but I still jumped. My strength wasn't limited to my arms. I hopped rather high considering my weakened legs. My body flew over the decorative "Hall of Guardians" and I landed a few kilometres away from their fight. I collapsed onto my knees when I landed, the force was little too much for my legs to absorb.

I felt the bridge vibrate under me, so I looked up and saw that Thor was breaking the Bridge. Another feeling filled me, it was the feeling of Odin awaking from the Odinsleep. I looked up to see Thor bringing down Mjolnir on the Bridge. Again I struggled to stand up and the vibrating Bridge didn't help at all. A growl escaped my lips as I forced myself to stand again. But the Bridge finally broke and released a massive shockwave that barely missed me. However, it still blew me a little bit. I saw Thor and Loki fall at the end of the bridge so I forced myself to run as fast as I could. I saw Odin rush next to me, but we both made it to catch Thor's foot.

A sigh escaped me as I held on. I looked down to see Loki dangling off Gungnir. Loki looked up at us while his pride seeped into my body. This caused my vision to blur from the tears.

"I could have done it, Father!" Loki exclaimed to Odin. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us"

I could feel Loki's determination mix with his pride. I allowed the tears to fall down my cheek.

"No, Loki" Odin answered, his sadness swirling into my heart. I gasped as I could feel Loki's anger start to rise in my throat.

"Loki! Don't! I don't want to lose you too!" I tried, not caring if my voice was shaky from all my emotions.

"Loki, no." Thor lamented, his realization causing me to cry even more.

My heart stopped when I saw Loki's hand release Gungnir. I screamed out to him, but holding firmly onto Thor. I was afraid that I would drop him too.

"Loki!" I cried while I watched him fall into the abyss. He looked down and before he was gone, his acceptance of death shot through my heart and brain.

I helped Odin pull up Thor after a few moments of us looking at the place of where the Void swallowed Loki. Thor's arms wrapped around me and Odin. I couldn't bear it anymore, I burrowed my head into his chest and cried too… I had just lost another part of my dearest family…

* * *

I didn't want to go to the party that was arranged a few days after the incident. The only thing I did was sit next to Heimdall on the broken Bridge and look to where Loki had fell. I don't know what I was hoping would happen, but I sat there waiting for all this to be a horrible nightmare. And that I would wake up and rush to Loki's room to shake him awake. Of course, none of this came true… and I had to face the harsh reality of being without Loki.

His voice still echoed through my head. It was the words he had spoken when he comforted me on Jotunheim.

" _It is alright Kari… I will protect you"_

The last sentence continued to echo inside my heart. And made a tear roll down my cheek. I took a deep breath and stood up. I looked to Heimdall and smiled,

"Thank you for bearing my tears"

"Your tears will never cause me to hate you, Kari" Heimdall replied as he looked at me. "your sadness is not a burden to bear"

I nodded and started to walk towards the castle. I entered it and made my trek to the Royal Gardens. I sat on the grass while closing my eyes. All the memories I had with Loki and Thor here, started flowing into my mind. I allowed a smile to cross my face. Loki may be gone… but he will never leave my heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Last chapter... I do still have ideas though that I wanna share... maybe i'll put them in this story as one-shots or something. Let me know if you want that by leaving a review!**

 **So I'll see you in the next story! ;3**


	7. One-Shot 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Yeah this is a one-shot and this is like memories Kari had with Loki and Thor. This only filler entertainment for when I make a sequel to this story which will include the Avengers... So yeah, I hope you like the ideas I have and the stories I make...**

* * *

 **The Journey to Midgard**

As I had said before… I was tired of being big and that I had asked Queen Frigga to shrink me. I remember when she shrunk me I was elated. I almost crushed Thor and Loki as I hugged them, forgetting that my strength was that of a Giant. My smile was wide and my heart couldn't stop skipping. We went on with our day while I still gushed about my size. My friends didn't recognize me at all… I almost slapped Fandral when he suggested that I was a citizen who tried to get in bed with the two Royal Brothers. In fact I did… his jaw dislocated and he had to be taken to the Healing Room.

After a few days of gushing about it, we decided to go to Midgard. We had heard about a beast that was terrorizing a small village. To our surprise, the village was a farming village and I could understand why the beast would want to plunder them. Their feasts and parties was delightful and the scenery there was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! And that is coming from a woman who was living in a realm where the sky was permanently littered with stars. I could remember every sunset and every sunrise that I would watch from the small cottage that was given to us, and I would always smile with joy.

One sunset I remember was after a party where a drunk tried to smear himself all over me. Thor and Loki saw this and Thor immediately started a fight by hitting the man in the face. I didn't wish to be a part of it. So I stormed out and sat as far away from the hall as far as I could. I found myself crying that day, I didn't know that men could be so vulgar on Midgard. Fandral was somewhat alright, I didn't much care for his flirtations. But he very well knew that he if he ever makes an advancement on me, he would have to deal with either Thor or Loki sometimes both.

In conclusion, I've never had a man grope me from behind and I have never had to deal with it. And back then, I was the softest marshmallow you would ever encounter.

While I was softly crying to myself, a snake of concern slithered up my back. I quickly looked back to see Loki approaching me but I looked away when he sat down. I didn't like my brothers seeing me cry, even back in those days. I didn't want to be seen as a weakling or a mewling quim. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't protest but I didn't say anything either. His chest rose as he took a deep breath,

"If it's any consolation… that man does not have his teeth anymore and he has no mortal form anymore"

I looked up at him in suspicion when he said that the drunk didn't have a mortal form. He gave me a smirk before he responded with his mischievous tone,

"He may have been turned into a rat… and Thor may or may not have smashed him with Mjolnir"

A smile broke from my trembling lips and a laugh slipped through. Loki released me and gave me a handkerchief. I wiped the tears away and allowed another chuckle to come from my mouth. A spike of anger poked into my back. I looked back and saw Thor swagger towards us. He plopped himself next to me and gave me a hug as well.

"I am proud to say that the man will no longer bother you" He declared giving me a proud grin.

I responded to it with another weak smile. But it dropped as I realised that he had an intricate design on the handle of his sword. I learnt from a few married women in the village about the marriage rituals. In the rituals the couple had to trade swords in order to complete the marriage. This made me think about the swords design. Sometimes the design indicates the love the couple has for each other.

"Was he married?" I asked, looking back at the sun now slowly hiding behind the mountains.

"I don't know" Loki answered

I nodded and sighed. But I didn't want to go back to the party just yet… so we sat there and gazed up at the stars.

"You two didn't have to do that for me…" I started before Thor and Loki synchronized

"No one lays a hand on you and intends harm without me catching wind of it."

They both glanced at each other in confusion and shock but ignored it. They sat up and looked down at me with concern.

"We're serious Kari. No man has the right to treat you like he did" Loki assured.

Before I could answer however, a large beast knocked us away. We looked up and saw a Bilgesnipe. It was a green, muscular animal that had tusks and horns protruding from its back and head. It let out a roar before charging at us again. Thor strafed to the left, Loki to the right and I flipped over the beast. We readied our weapons and allowed the beast to turn around and charged again. I had summoned my hammer and started charging at the beast as well. I jumped up and before I landed in front of the monster, I swung my hammer into its face. The hit threw it off its feet and into Thor. He swung Mjolnir and smacked the beast upwards. Loki took his cape and swung around, causing a barrage of knives flying from it.

The Bilgesnipe let out a roar of pain as it plummeted to the ground. The knives perforated the beast and left it to bleed out. I approached the animal, crouched and put a hand on one of its tusks. Its pain and sadness punctured my heart as it looked me in the eyes. I focused on calming it down by filling it with the silence of the night. When it finally closed its eyes it let out a final breath. I sighed and stood up. I crossed my arms and frowned,

"How did a Bilgesnipe come to Midgard? As far as I know, they don't have the abilities of interdimensional travel… do they?" I asked still looking at the corpse.

"No they don't… someone brought them here" Loki answered as he neared the deceased monster.

"Who would do that?" Thor countered as he drew near to my side.

We looked back and saw the Warriors Three and Lady Sif rush towards us. Volstagg was quickly out of breath when they reached us but the others weren't affected.

"What happened?" Fandral asked when he glanced at me and then back at the beast.

"The Bilgesnipe was our crop eating monster" I answered, letting out a sigh.

"I don't remember Midgard having Bilgesnipe…" Sif objected, tilting her head in confusion.

"All we I know is that it won't bother the village again" Hogun concluded.

We all nodded but got interrupted by the cheering village folk. I let out a sigh but I didn't exactly welcome the cheers. I could only feel the animal's sadness resonate in me. The poor thing didn't have to die…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yep... that's my one-shot idea... it's a short one I know, but I just want you to realise how soft of a heart Kari has. Hopefully in the next One-shot it'll be based on a deleted scene from Thor...** **So yeah!**

 **So I'll...**

 **See you in the next one-shot... ;3**


End file.
